UN FIN PARA UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by sofy cuneo
Summary: Cunado terminas con alguien, puede que comience algo mejor. Las cosas llegan cuando uno menos las espera.
1. Chapter 1

UN FIN PARA UN NUEVO COMIENZO

Como comenzó?, esa es una buena pregunta. No es que se arrepienta pero, ya lo sabía. Sabía desde el principio que no lo amaba, pero intento esta relación con el, para ver si en verdad podría funcionar, como le había dicho Okus. "Inténtalo nunca sabrás si en verdad pudo haber funcionado si no lo pruebas", pero no podía culparlo a él, no claro que no, por a que él nunca le pusieron una pistola en la cabeza para que aceptara tener esta relación.

Si ...

Olvidar. Esa fue una de las razones. Tratar de olvidar a aquella persona que a pesar de todo era tan lejana, lejana porque nunca se fijaría en alguien como él, lo más gracioso es que todos piensan que lo odiaba, pero no es así, es una forma de decirle "Aquí estoy mírame no me ignores", pero parece que nunca lo supo escuchar, por más que le gritaba, le pegaba, no podía hacer nada para llamar su atención.

Habían pasado, 4 largos meses, en los cuales solo podía recordar cosas que le hacían sentir el ser más querido del mundo, por los detalles que le daba esa persona que tanto lo amaba, esos detalles que sin alguna duda le hacían saber que era amado como ninguna otra. "EL" pensando, hasta el punto de llegar a un nivel más alto en esa relación, comprometerse, planes e ilusiones hacia un futuro incierto, el cual cambiaria con la decisión, que tomo hace algunas horas con su amigo de locuras y de secretos.

FLASH BACK

En un parque, cerca de la escuela de Shohoku

_Entonces que has decidido hana_-le pregunto su amigo Yohei- _hablaras con él, le dirás lo que sientes o tienes otra alternativa?_

_No lo sé_-contesta pasándose la mano por la cabeza- _es difícil, sé que me quiere y no quiero hacerle daño, pero si sigo así, las cosas podrían empeorarse... no lo sé._

_Decídete pronto, porque mientras más esperas, mas les dolerá después._

_Eso ya lo sé, pero no quiero ser cruel._

_Bueno es tu decisión pero lo más conveniente es decírselo_- Le decía Yohei a su amigo, como las anteriores ocasiones en las que Hana se sentía que se asfixiaba con esta relación.

Pero (y es que siempre hay un pero), no estaba en el sitio que él quería, no sabía cómo expresarlo pero un vació inmenso lo invadía por toda su mente, un vació que cada vez que estaba con él lo hacía sentir una persona miserable, miserable por qué no lo amaba con la magnitud que aquella persona tan especial le hacía sentir.

El dolor era inmenso ya que esta persona le repetía a diario lo que sentía, con palabras o con gestos, cosa que lo hacía sentir un gusano. No sabía qué hacer y todavía lo pensaba, pero lo decidió y no se echaría para atrás, lo haría, sabe que será doloroso pero no puede ocultarlo más y seguir tratándolo como si no pasara nada. LO HARÍA.

_Está bien, se lo diré_.- fueron sus últimas palabras dichas en susurro antes de despedirse de su mejor amigo, yendo a su casa, con esa decisión.

FIN FLASH BACK

Eso lo pensó por mucho tiempo y era hora de la decisión, que cambiaria un poco las cosas.

Llego a la casa de hasta ese momento su novio, toco el timbre todavía un poco inseguro, sabía que lo esperaba ya que él le había llamado, después de hablar con su amigo...pero como estar tranquilo cuándo sabes que lastimaras a alguien que te ama con locura, como si no estuviese nadie más en el planeta, más que tu. Difícil no lo crees, pero se armo de valor y presiono el timbre.

No espero mucho ya que le abrieron casi enseguida, "EL" lo abrazo y beso, pero algo era distinto, lo eran desde antes, pero ahora lo notaba con más intensidad. Lo ignoro como siempre, y lo condujo a la sala donde ambos se sentaron.

Se miraron por unos momentos, se sentía tenso el ambiente, sin saber que decir. Hana le hablo, lo noto extraño, pero, fue más extraño lo que le dijo: "Tenemos que hablar, voy para tu casa llego en 15 minutos", y sin más colgó.

_Dime de qué quieres hablar_- lo intuía pero no lo aceptaba, no, no quería aceptarlo, pensó en diversas razones, todas inverosímiles y estúpidas, todo con tal de no pensarlo.

_Sendo debemos..._.- no pudo continuar, un nudo en la garganta fue la causa, y muchos, "¿cómo?" se formaron por su mente, si, como se lo digo?, como reaccionara?, y la mas importante como no hacerlo sufrir?

Mientras tanto el suplicaba que no lo dijera, que no lo pensara siquiera, ya lo sabía, muy en el fondo lo sabía, pero...como aceptar, como se resignaría. Eso no lo sabía, ni quería saberlo.

_yo pienso que lo mejor...seria que terminemos_- listo no había marcha atrás, lo dijo, pero silencio, como odia el silencio. De pronto un sollozó que iba en aumento, cada segundo.

_No_..._no por favor_...- al mismo tiempo que sentía unos brazos que se aferraban a él, lagrimas en su pecho, y veía a la persona que más lo amaba hecha pedazos por él.

_Pero_..._no lo hagas así...sabes que es lo mejor, no te quiero lastimar… más de lo que te he lastimado, no es justo para ninguno de los dos, es mejor que me vaya-_se deshizo de los brazos que lo sujetaban como la cosa más preciada de su vida, se levanto y camino sin voltear siquiera a mirarlo, era lo mejor, lo sabia pero fue muy difícil.

Difícil si por que cada vez que el avanzaba el lo detenía, con un abrazo y llorando en su espalda, y con las palabras de _te amo, no me dejes, que haré sin tú_. Se rebajó a humillarse, con tal de que se quedara con él.

No lo amaba pero le tomo cierto cariño y hasta lo quería, pero no como pareja, y sabia que si se volteaba, con tal de no verlo sufrir regresaría con él. Pero no sería lo mismo, no, no lo seria, porque ya que sabía lo que en verdad sentía por él.

Aun que ya había salido de su casa, a base de muchos esfuerzos (por zafarse de los lastimeros e hirientes brazos), pero aun oía sus sollozos, esos sollozo que le partían el alma y lo hacían sentir el ser más despreciable del mundo. Quería volver atrás y decirle que no era cierto, con tal de no verlo sufrir, pero no sería justo para ninguno de los 2.

En su mente sonaban constantemente estas preguntas, que hacer para no verlo sufrir? Como sanar su dolor? Podrá verlo sonreír de nuevo?. Eso no lo sabía pero le deseaba lo mejor en su futuro. Sea cual fuera ese futuro. Y se fue diciendo solo esta frase.

_Sé que encontraras a alguien que te valore, como nunca lo he hecho yo_- se marcho, sabiendo que dejaba mucho dolor en esa casa.

De camino a su casa se detuvo en la casa de su mejor amigo, pensando en cómo había hecho para que la persona que antes era su pareja, ahora fuera la más dañada por él.

Su casi hermano Yohei, que ya estaba enterado de la situación de su amigo le abrió la puerta de su casa, y sin más Hanamichi le contó con detalle todo lo ocurrido momentos antes. Después de eso se repetía constantemente...

_Soy un idiota_...- se repetía una y otra vez-... _le hice daño... yo no quería..._

_Hana sabias que esto iba a pasar_- le recordó su amigo- _por qué no sería justo que lo engañaras y te engañaras._

_Lo sé pero una cosa es imaginar sus suplicas y ruegos y otra muy diferente es vivirlo, verlo_- se recriminaba el pelirrojo.

Después de dos horas y media, se fue a su casa, todavía con las palabras y las suplicas de su ex pareja en su mente, pero recordando su plática con su amigo, sin más se fue con ese sabor amargo.

Lo que no notaba es que una persona no muy alejada de ahí lo observaba con sumo interés, desde que había llegado a la calle central. Un muchacho de frió aspecto.

Pero de eso el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

A la mañana siguiente, Hana amaneció con un sabor amargo, pero eso no lo podía cambiar ya había tomado esa decisión y no se arrepentía de ello.

Llego a la preparatoria Shohoku, en la escuela lo notaron algo raro, pero solo una persona sabía la verdadera razón de su ánimo. En clases no ponía atención y le mandaron un trabajo sobre el tema visto en la clase. La cosa no se puso mejor en el entrenamiento de básquet, ya que no entro gritando "soy el tensai", lo cual sorprendió a todos los presentes su desanimo.

Nadie le dijo nada, pero al final de la clase algunos de sus compañeros se le acercaron, para ofrecerle ayuda en lo que sea, fue hasta ese momento que Hana se dio cuenta de que todos habían notado su estado.

_No pasa nada... no se preocupen..._ – así fue como los dejo un poco más tranquilos- _en serio solo es por un trabajo... gracias por preocuparse_- pero una persona lo veía detenidamente, pero actúo como si nada.

Mientras tanto unas personas observaban detenidamente al pelirrojo, todavía con sus dudas pero como dijo el pelirrojo, es solo un trabajo. O problemas con las materias, no le dieron demasiada importancia.

Aun que una persona no se trago el cuento pero no podía hacer nada, por lo cual lo miro detenidamente durante la práctica. Claro sin que los demás lo vieran. Quería saber el verdadero motivo por el cual se encontraba así, pero no basto con mirarlo ya que lo único que pudo comprobar es una extraña tristeza.

Terminando las clases, invitaron a Hana a Danys, pero este rechazo la propuesta quería hablar con su amigo y así se dirigieron a su casa.

_Hana sigues pensando en "eso"-_ le pregunto su amigo Yohei, después de un día tan callado con su amigo- _...te estás arrepintiendo_?

_No claro que no, pero no sé si Sendo esté bien en estos momentos...a pesar de todo no quiero que sufra,... porque lo estimo_- claro que no mentía tampoco se arrepentía, pero no por eso quería verlo sufrir.

_Ya verás que pronto estará bien, tampoco esperes que haga como si nada.- _lo tranquilizó su amigo. Después de todo el sabía que era cierto.

_Si..._ – no lo decía muy convencido, pero internamente quería tener la esperanza de que así fuera- _creo que será mejor que cambie de cara._

Una persona los había estado observando y escucho la conversación, sabiendo que es lo que le pasaba al pelirrojo o al menos teniendo una idea, después con paso sigiloso para no ser descubierto cierto zorrito se dirigió a su casa, un poco más tranquilo.

La mañana siguiente él se sentía un poco mejor, no tanto para ser el mismo de siempre pero digamos que lo suficiente para que los demás no notaran nada extraño en el, como paso en el día anterior.

Su amigo Yohei había quedado de pasar por él para que llegaran a tiempo, pero solo quería ver como se encontraba su amigo.

_Que tal Hana como has amanecido?_ – le pregunto con total naturalidad, para así verificar que tal estaba sin que él lo notara.

_Muy bien creo que me preocupe de mas_ – le dijo Hana intentando ser lo más natural que podía, porque no era totalmente cierto. Claro que seguía preocupado por "el" pero no podía hacer nada al respecto si quería que lo superara.

_No te creo, pero debes de recordar que todo es por su bien, no lo puedes engañar con falsas esperanzas_- animo su amigo consciente de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo- _velo por el lado positivo en unos meses estará mejor y..._- vacilo ante la última frase.

_Y...qué_?- lo mira poco convencido Hana por la actitud de su amigo, porque sabe que él lo conoce mejor que nadie.

_Bueno pensé que a lo mejor..._- comenzó Yohei midiendo sus palabras_-... podrías decirle lo que sientes a ya sabes quién?_ – lo dijo con sumo cuidado, pero explicándose bien con su amigo.

_Qué, que te has vuelto loco_- dijo Hana entendiendo a la perfección a lo que se refería_- te levantaste demasiado temprano, que no coordinas tus ideas, sabes que es ilógico que yo le diga la verdad, no es posible que siquiera le dirija la palabra sin que me altere por estar cerca..._.- no pudo continuar con las palabras el solo imaginarse hablando con el... le atemorizaba, no, lo aterraba.

_Pero entonces nunca se lo vas a decir?_ – le reclamo su amigo- _te quedarías siempre pensando en que es lo que te habría contestado, en el "hubiera"._

Ahora sí que lo había dejado pensando en "ese tema" que él no quería tocar, ya que le causaba demasiado daño con el solo hecho de pensarlo, si... de pensar en decirle lo que siente, lo que le oprime el pecho cada vez que ve a esa persona, que se siente en el séptimo cielo cada vez que lo cacha observándolo, tantos pequeños detalles que han hecho que esa persona se convierta en su ILUSIÓN, y es que no había otra manera de describir lo que le pasaba, desde que conocía a esa persona, no había momento en el cual el no pensara en el, soñaba con él, a veces lo veía en otras personas, con falsas ilusiones.

Pero lo más trágico del asunto es qué ni siquiera, había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo a fondo, ya que eran totalmente diferentes, personalmente el es todo egocéntrico, le gustaba tener la atención de todos a COMO FUERA LUGAR.

Y él total seriedad, cerrado en su mundo lejos de las molestias de todos, prefiriendo la indiferencia a la atención que él prefería.

Eran total y absolutamente opuestos, tanto en su físico como en su interior. Pero lo más curioso es que a él le parecía la persona más perfecta del mundo.

Aunque no los polos opuestos se atraen?

_Bueno dime, que al menos lo vas a pensar_- lo saco su amigo de sus divagaciones.

_Está bien lo voy a pensar, no prometo nada...-_ No le quedo de otra, ya que sabía que su amigo trataba de ayudarlo- _aunque que me gustaría...decírselo_- esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero aun así audible para su amigo.

Llegaron relativamente temprano a la preparatoria, porque casi siempre llegaban derrapando o a pocos minutos de que cerraran, así que se quedaron platicando de cosas sin sentido. Viendo llegar a su Gundam, y a uno que otro compañero de clase o en el caso de Hana, de equipo. Así pudieron observar a un muchacho de cabello azabache dormido en su bici, despertando gracias a una caída cerca de la entrada.

Hana, pudo observarlo, pero Yohei al ver que su amigo estaba ausente, llamo su atención, pero este no lo había escuchado.

_Hana... Hana, estas enamorado del kitsune_? – pregunto su amigo, al ver su estado.

_Si,.. claro_ –esto mostraba el interés que tenía en la conversación y lo ausente que estaba.

_Le vas a decir lo que sientes, hoy, verdad?_ – volvió a preguntar.

_Si..._ – todavía sin prestar atención. Hasta que el muchacho de cabello azabache entro al edificio-_que decías?_

_Nada solamente te pregunte si vas a hablar con el kitsune_ – lo dijo sin la mayor relevancia, pero causando que Hana se quedara mudo.- _y tú has respondido… que sí._

_Como... perdón no te hice caso... no te vayas a creer eso_- respondió Hana con un rubor encantador en su rostro_- estaba distraído... y no me... di cuenta...gomen._

_No te preocupes... pero deberías pensar seriamente... en hablar.-_ Le dijo su amigo, con una seriedad bastante dura, porque no le gustaba verlo en esa incertidumbre y miedo.

Pero dejaron ahí la conversación por que les tocaba entrar a sus respectivas clases.

Ese era su último año en la institución, pero por desgracia no le tocaba en el mismo salón que su adorado tormento, pero este se encontraba en un salón cercano al suyo. Las distracciones en su clase no eran muchas, a menos claro que sacaran a un dormilón zorro por no prestar atención. Llego a su lugar y como casi todos los días, su mirada se concentro en el pasillo, para observarlo pasar para la azotea de la escuela. Él lo observo por unos segundos como todos los días, desde que comenzó el año escolar, ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre, observar su cara dormilona.

Terminaron las clases y Hana se despedía de sus amigos para las practicas de básquet, al entrar se dirigió a los vestuarios inmediatamente para ver si el objeto de sus deseos ya había llegado, y como era costumbre al entrar él en los vestuarios su tormento salía a la duela. Y por costumbre unos insultos, no se hicieron esperar.

_Baka kitsune, fuera de mi camino_- comenzó el pelirrojo, una única forma de comunicarse con él.

_Do'aho_- todo esto seguido de un empujo, en los hombros.

_Que te crees maldito kitsune_ – pero él se dio cuenta de la cercanía que tenia con el joven de cabello azabache, e involuntariamente un temblor le recorrió por todo su cuerpo. Lo que provoco un extraño brillo en sus ojos, al encontrarse con esos que él tanto anhelaba.

Pero volteo su vista e ingreso a los vestidores, sin voltear a ver a su inigualable tormento, por temor de lo que podría llegar a pasar si seguía viendo esa mirada zorruna.

Lo que él no se dio cuenta es que esos ojos zorrunos lo miraban con una especie de tristeza, que paso fugazmente, sin dar la oportunidad de que alguien la viera. En el momento en el que el pelirrojo dio media vuelta, y termino con el momentáneo contacto visual.

El entrenamiento transcurrió sin los menores percances, de parte de la dupla de oro. Ya que en poco tiempo se amoldaron a los pases que se daban el uno al otro, dando a entender que no en balde Shohoku era el campeón nacional e iban por el bicampeonato, aunque tuvieran grandes pérdidas en sus compañeros. Por eso más que nada eran los ánimos que tenía el equipo, querían demostrar que no se dejarían vencer fácilmente.

_MUY BIEN, si seguimos así, tenemos asegurada la victoria este año también_.- alentó el capitán del equipo, Ryota.- _ya se pueden retirar._

_Si capitán-_ gritaron a coro todo el equipo.

Ya en las duchas Hana se preguntaba si sería un buen momento para poder expresarle sus sentimientos a esa persona. Porque aun que no lo admitiera Yohei le había sembrado esa semillita que se llamaba duda, esa que las personas no podían dejar de lado e ignorar bruscamente. Lo observo entrar a las duchas ensimismado como de costumbre.

Mientras que cierta persona ya en las duchas, pensaba sobre la conversación que había escuchado de cierta persona escandalosa, no por chismoso claro que no, sino porque él pensaba que a cierto pelirrojo le gustaba una de las niñas escandalosas. Tratando de relajarse se ducho tardando más de lo acostumbrado, sin darse cuenta que la mayoría de sus compañeros de equipo se habían retirado.

Definitivamente su amigo lo había hecho pensar al dejarle la semillita, pero eso no significaba que en ese momento de echaría a sus brazos, para besarlo y después declarársele en medio de todo su equipo, claro que no esté Tensai tiene orgullo. Ya después pensaría seriamente cuando se lo soltaría. Y así sin más Hana salió de las duchas, terminando de cambiarse observo a un zorrito cubierto solamente de la cintura para abajo, teniendo un buen panorama de sus pectorales. Sin más termino yendo al Danny´s con sus amigos, con un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.


	3. Chapter 3

_HOla aqui el siguiente cap, espero que les guste. _

UN FIN PARA UN NUEVO COMIENZO

**CAPITULO 3 **

_Podemos vernos? Necesito que hablemos… necesito verte… por favor…_- así suplicaba un atormentado Sendo.

_No creo que sea… bueno_- trataba de dejar en claro un nervioso pelirrojo.

_Por favor… será la última vez… lo prometo… la ultima… _- imploraba como último recurso, y con la voz entrecortada.

… _está bien, nos vemos… en el parque, detrás de las canchas… está bien_- declaro un enternecido Hana.

_Gracias… te estaré esperando_-

De esta forma termino rumbo a su encuentro con el puerco espín, con una conciencia que no lo dejaba desde que termino con él.

Los ánimos los tenia por el suelo y pensaba como actuar en su momento, y por eso no se percato de que alguien lo observaba y seguía desde hace dos calles. Ese "alguien" de mirada aguda y cabellos azabaches contemplo un poco la escena de Hana con Sendo, reuniéndose en un parque cuando supuestamente ya habían terminado, sintiéndose un poco traicionado, se retiro del lugar con su sigilo habitual.

Mientras tanto las personas que se reunieron en el parque iniciaban una tensa situación.

_Muy bien de que querías hablarme_- intenta una vía rápida de escape el pelirrojo.

_Al menos podrías sentarte, no?_- trataba de ganar tiempo Sendo.

_Mmm… sabes… esto ya no es sano…_ -comenzó un desesperado pelirrojo- _a la larga… nos haremos daño mutuamente… no debí venir_- aclara, aun sin sentarse.

_No, no te vayas_- exclama alterado- _en serio es la última vez que te molesto con esto… solo quería estar seguro de que lo pensante bien… que no te arrepientes… y que ya no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo… solo eso. Lo prometo. _

Hana todavía observando la sinceridad en su mirada, siente que le hace más daño si no habla claro. Así que toma el valor de su interior e intenta dejar en claro sus sentimientos.

_Si Sendo, sigo en la misma postura… las cosas no han cambiado, y menos mis sentimientos-_ ve la mirada de derrota en el otro, y se siente miserable sabedor de ella-_ se que te hago daño, y que por culpa de mis indecisiones te he hecho más daño, pero no quiero que en un futuro no encuentres a una persona que en verdad te valore y no te lastime como yo._-termina con la mirada llena de determinación. Algo con lo que el peli parado no pudo tener objeciones.

_Solo una última pregunta… y por favor se sincero… me dejas por otra persona? Encontraste a alguien mejor? Por favor responde…_- rogaba un abatido muchacho, que imploraba saber si en verdad era lo que había estado pensado.

_No te dejo por alguien más, terminamos por que comenzamos a lastimarnos sin darnos cuenta._- opto por decirle la verdad, ya que no había otra respuesta- _era un circulo, por demás vicioso_.

_Está bien, lo acepto_- declara sabiendo su derrota-_ pero por favor, no dejemos de tratarnos como amigos… sé que no será fácil, pero no soportaría terminar toda comunicación contigo. En serio, no podría._

Al ver la mirada de derrota en el muchacho Hana, no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable y aceptar la solicitud. Pensando que tal vez no era tan mala idea lo que proponía.

_Está bien, pero no volvamos a tratar el asunto, si?_- intenta dejar en claro la situación Hana.

_Te lo prometo, no volveré a este asunto, si es lo que tú deseas. Claro_-juega su última carta.

_Si, es lo que deseo._ – afirma el pelirrojo con voz firme y sin muestra de duda.

_Muchas gracias por venir, en serio no sabes lo que significo para mí- _comenta después de un largo de silencio el puerco espín- _espero que en verdad… no sé ni lo que digo._

_Está bien, creo que por hoy es todo… nos vemos, cuídate y en verdad siento todo… bueno nos vemos, bye._- así es como Hana se despide y comienza a retirarse del lugar. Sin voltear a mirara a su nuevamente "amigo", ya que no sabe como afrontaría la situación.

Al día siguiente Hana ya sin ninguna preocupación personal (con excepción de un muchacho de ojos zorrunos que vagaba por su mente a diario), llego a sus clases con su habitual sentido del humor, llenando inmediatamente de alegría a los de su alrededor.

Así fue como lo observo un muchacho pelinegro, y por su mente viajo la idea de que regreso con el "maldito puerco espín". Y se sumergió en una tristeza atroz.

Ya en la tarde en el gimnasio, ambos enamorados se encontraron y uno de ellos con el peor humor de todos. Hana percibió cierta hostilidad en él, y ese le causo una punzada en el pecho, por no saber la causa de su enojo.

La práctica fue la peor de todas, no hubo coordinación por parte de Ru y Hana, dejando atrás a la gran dupla de oro. Lo que provoco que un enojado Ryota les dejase limpiar el gimnasio.

Las cosas fueron empeorando al sentir la tensión que se daba en el lugar. Pasaron más de 10 minutos en los cuales la mirada castaña le dedicaba su tiempo al otro muchacho, este ya harto de la atención le dedico una de sus miradas congelantes, que ya no inmutaban a Hana, pero en el interior sintió una fuerte opresión.

Que tanto me ves- ya no aguantaba más esa mirada, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía desfallecer por ella.

Eh?, bueno, es que es raro verte con sentimientos- fue más su enojo que su sentir lo que lo animo a decir aquello. Observando la reacción de este.

Idiota- no quería darle a saber que le afecto.

Pasaron los segundos y minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que al final Hana hablo.

No, ya en serio… que te tiene tan… mal…digo mmm… estas diferente.- tuvo cierto titubeo, pero es que en serio quería saber que le afectaba al pelinegro.

Esto lo afecto, por el repentino interés que tenía en sus asuntos. Pero su coraje no expulsado lo orillo a desahogarlo en él.

TU, TU ERES MI MALDITO PROBLEMA- y sin más salió del sitio, dejando a un sorprendido Hana terminando de su castigo.

Dos días han pasado y la situación con el kitsune estaba de mal en peor, cada vez que se veían la mirada del azabache se tornaba hostil y llena de reproche. Y Hana no sabía que es lo que ocasionaba eso, si bien no eran los grandes amigos y se insultaban, no llegaban a nada más que riñas sin sentido.

Pero esta vez las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, y el estaba resuelto a ponerle fin a esa situación, los insultos cada vez parecían más unilaterales. Y Kaede ponía la solución de darse media vuelta y evitar los problemas con él, algo que a él le molestaba.

_Arrrrgggggg, esta situación es cada vez mas… incomoda, ¡ME IGNORA!_- grita Hana a su amigo en la terraza de la escuela- _que me insulte lo soporto, pero que no me pele, es AAAHHHHHHHHHHH. _

_Y no sabes por ¿que la actitud?_-pregunta Yohei intrigado.

_Si la supiera no estaría tan… molesto-_ comenta con una cara triste.

_Deberías de resolverlo, habla con él, y no me pongas esa cara-_suelta al ver los gestos que este ponía.-_tarde o temprano lo harás si no quieres alejarlo, está bien._

_No quiero alejarlo, pero… si lo que me dice… es… no sé, que quiere que me aleje- _Con unos ojos que denotan la agonía interna-_ si me rechaza o me repudia. _

_Mínimo sabrás que es lo que tiene, o _–su último recurso, le picaría el orgullo- _simplemente deja que se valla, no creo que lo que sientas sea muy fuerte, así que podrás olvidarlo. _

_Claro que es fuerte, no dejare que me ignore, no sé quien se crea, pero a mí nadie me ignora y el mucho menos-_se voltea con su amigo y con una mirada determinada le exclama- _ya verás lo que siento es real, no dejare que me olvide. Que no soy el tensai, jajajajajajaja. _

Y de esa forma Yohei sugestiono a su amigo con el "simple" orgullo, una cosa que Hana tenía de sobra. Los amigos bajaron a sus respectivas clases.

Ese día las palabras de Yohei taladraban su cerebro inconstantemente, tanto que no puso atención a las prácticas y como último recurso, para llamar la atención del Kitsune lo insulto y hasta inicio una pelea, ocasionando que los castigaran. Pero de nueva cuenta las palabras de Hana eran lo único que se escuchaba, teniendo por respuesta la huida de Ru.

Pero Hana ya harto de esa actitud. Lo siguió y detuvo comenzando a interrogarlo, intentando inútilmente que le dieran una respuesta.

_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te he hecho algo?, contéstame ya me harto tu comportamiento. -A_sí de iracundo estaba el pelirrojo por el mutismo de su compañero. –_CONTÉSTAME! No entien…_

Las palabras murieron en su boca, ya que fueron succionadas por las de su compañero. Arrinconándolo en la pared más cercana, lo apreso contra su cuerpo en un abrazo demandante, obligándolo a abrir sus labios para buscar aire, cosa que aprovecho su atacante para profundizar el beso y sentir sus lenguas juntarse como si ambas se conocieran desde tiempos remotos.

El cuello de Rukawa fue envuelto por los brazos de Hana no permitiendo que el primero se alejara, volviendo el beso más asfixiante y memorable. Lentamente se fueron separando y aflojando solo un poco el abrazo, permitiendo que las miradas de ambos se conectaran.

_Esto me has hecho._

Pero este momento basto para que el moreno reanudara su huida del pelirrojo, dejándolo en estado de shock que lo imposibilito de seguirlo. Cuando Hana reacciono era demasiado tarde y solo se quedo con el dulce sabor de los labios ajenos.

_K tal? espero les haya gustado, nos vemos. Despues sigue lo mejor. _

_Tomatasos o algo mejor, dejen un review, ok. Bye_


End file.
